Various types of plating devices and systems have been used to stabilize portions of bones including the spine. Spinal stabilization techniques have employed plating on the posterior, anterior, lateral, postero-lateral and antero-lateral portions of a spinal column segment. Such plating systems can provide fixation of a spinal column segment for the repair of injured or diseased vertebrae, intervertebral discs, and other elements of the spinal column. Such plating systems can also be employed alone or in combination with other implants, such as other plating or fixation systems, or interbody fusion devices.
While spinal plating systems and other bone fixation systems are known, the need remains for additional improvements. The present invention is directed to satisfying this need, among others.